


I See Stars

by Mywriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anxious Jongin, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Dom Baekhyun, Dom Kyungsoo, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hardcore, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Smut, Spanking, Sub jongin, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, introvert jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mywriting/pseuds/Mywriting
Summary: Jongin was in love..in a very unrequited love, to be exact.The problem was that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun didn’t have a clue that he existed. They were, after all, Dom Porn Stars.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	I See Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my best friend who is a literal angel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+best+friend+who+is+a+literal+angel).



Jongin was in love..in unrequited love, to be exact. He wasn’t sure when it started, but when it did, it started strong.

Byun Baekhyun and Do Kyungsoo were their names. He had discovered them when he was browsing the web one night. Jongin wasn’t what you’d call a “social butterfly” which is why he worked at a small record shop; almost nobody went to record shops anymore.

Baekhyun was the first one he saw; beautiful and outgoing. Then came along Kyungsoo with his dark eyes that could pin you down. Jongin was in love.

The problem, however, was that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun didn’t have a clue that he existed. They were after all Dom Porn Stars.

Jongin sighed, his head heavily resting on his hand as he watched an old gentleman browse through some of the classics, his wrinkled fingers hovering over Ella Fitzgerald. It was 2 pm, and this was the first possible customer; one of the many reasons as to why Jongin loved working at this run-down record shop. There were almost never any customers; the only reason the shop not going under was the fact that the owner was just a bored rich guy.

The doorbell jingled, alerting Jongin that a new customer had entered the shop. He didn't even bother to look up instead allowing his mind to wander off into la-la-land. Only a few more hours of suffering through anxiety before he could go home and watch his favorite men in the world pick on their next victim. He sometimes would fantasize about being a little brat towards them, giving them no other option but to punish him. Of course, they would later bathe him in affection and care; that's just how they were as doms.

"Excuse me? Do you have any classic R&B?" A deep voice suddenly interrupted Jongin's imagination, making him clumsily slip off of his hand and hit his head on the counter.

"Are you okay?" Another voice worriedly asked, making Jongin's face turn a deeper shade of red. He could feel the anxiety bubble inside of him. Of course, he made a fool of himself already. 

Jongin couldn't bear to look up, instead, focusing his eyes on the counter in front of him. 

"Are you looking for someone like Marvin Gaye, or..?" Jongin mumbled out meekly, unable to speak up. He wanted to die. 

"Something to get the mood going." The deep voice spoke up, very matter-of-factly. Jongin couldn't catch a break because he suddenly burst into a coughing fit. Having social anxiety was amazing. 

"Oh," he choked out, "we have artists like Ginuwine and R. Kelly? Is....Is that okay?" He still couldn't lookup. 

"That's perfect, baby!" The second male said to Jongin, making him freeze in his spot. He couldn't even try to respond. 

"Yeah, that'll do." The first male agreed, a deep chuckle escaping his lips. Jongin wanted to crawl away. 

"Hey, Soo, he won't even look at us." The second male teased, making the deep-voiced one hum in response. Jongin felt his eyes water; he really wasn't in the mood to get picked on. 

Taking in a deep breath, Jongin looked up only to choke on his own spit. 

In front of him was none other than Do Kyungsoo and Byun Baekhyun. His favorite Doms were in his small record shop. The chances of this happening were zero. Before he could even think, his vision was turning black and he was hitting the floor.

Jongin slowly woke up to two men hovering over him, his head in one of their laps, while the other elevated his legs. 

"Oh!" Jongin shouted in shock when he realized who the two men were, his body jolting forward as he tried to jump up and away from them. 

Baekhyun frowned from his spot on the floor, while Kyungsoo let go of his legs without a word. Jongin couldn't even try to feel bad. He was in pure shock. 

"I don't know who you are!" Jongin cried guiltily, not wanting them to know he was a fan. Their biggest fan, to be exact. 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun both exchanged looks before bursting out into laughter. Jongin whimpered in embarrassment. He outed himself. 

"For fucks sake," Baekhyun wheezed, "I thought we broke him. He's just a viewer!" 

Kyungsoo whiped at his own eyes, his heart shaped lips turned upwards into a bright smile. Jongin almost forgot that they were laughing at him. 

"..not funny.." Jongin muttered out weakly, his head hanging low. He embarrassed himself in front of his idols. Unable to withstand anymore, he quickly dashed for the door. He didn't care that he was leaving his workplace while on duty. The old man didn't really care about the record shop anyways. He just had to get far away from there. Away from the men he loved dearly. 

"Wait!" Kyungsoo called out from the shop's entrance, a confused Baekhyun behind him. Jongin didn't know whether to go back to them, or just keep walking. Unable to decide, he just awkwardly stood in the middle of the sidewalk. 

"Listen man, we weren't trying to upset you." Kyungsoo approached, his words genuine and apologetic.

"Yeah, you're just crazy cute." Baekhyun added in his own way of apology. 

Jongin could only look at his feet as he fiddled with his fingers. He had no clue on what to say. 

"I'm sorry," he started, "I just..am a big fan of yours..and...yeah..." 

Jongin couldn't bear to finish his confession. They would think of him as crazy. Who would believe that he was in genuine love with the two men? Nobody, especially not them. 

1/2


End file.
